Crimson Dawn
by NightmareD-Technolife
Summary: Sequel to Hunted. After Kakashi kills Pein, he becomes the new leader of Akatsuki, an S-rank criminal organization which he turned around to do good instead of evil. However, as the time of Darius' freedom draws nigh, will Konoha still stand tall or will it go down in ruins?
1. A new beginning

**Thank you Prescripto! Sorry I took so long. I had school work. **

**Enjoy.**

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 1:

A new beginning

Kakashi trotted the dirt track road slowly; his eyes brimmed with a bit of happiness but later drowned in sadness. Being away from home, his friends, everyone, made him miserable and lonely. He misses Gai, even though he could be such a never ending plague, he misses Asuma, the only man who doesn't bother him about why he reads so much porn in a single day. He misses Naruto and Sakura, the way she always beats him up and the way Naruto never gives up. But most of all, he misses Anko. As he gazed up at the sky, he could see her face in the sky. He smiled but after hearing some sounds, he was on high alert. The sound came closer; he drew his kunai in anticipation. But, once more, it was just an animal. He sighed and rolled his eyes with disgust, then began his journey once more.

"Shit, too late" Asuma cursed.

"I can see something moving up ahead," Neji said "We can catch him up if we hurry"

The ninjas once more sped through the thicket, hoping to catch the figure that was way up ahead.

Kakashi walked cautiously into the dark cave. Knowing that he tangled with a few akatsuki members before, if they got the chance, they'd rip him into shreds. The place was quiet, only the sounds of the Peins being tugged on the ground could be heard. When he stepped into the opening, he was greeted by a scythe. Instantaneously, he knew who it was. Hidan. However, he was quick enough to draw his katana and block the attack. A grin appeared on the attacker's face, but it wasn't amusing for Kakashi. He pushed him off, and got ready for the next onslaught. Out of nowhere, a rush of water washed him into the wall. He quickly rose to his feet, dusted off the dirt off his clothes. The members of Akatsuki were a few meters away from him; they were all ready to pounce on him.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Kisame spat his name like poison, Kakashi totally unfazed by this.

"Well, I umm…" Kakashi hadn't the slightest idea as to why he was there.

"Then, let's get down to business," Deidara grinned.

"No, no let's not be so rash" He smiled waving his hand in front him as if warding them off. "How about we make a deal?"

"And that will be…?"

"Since I killed your leader, how about me being your new leader" he said with a cheesy smile.

…Silence…

"You're joking right!" Hidan exploded with laughter "You're totally joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kakashi said sternly.

"There's no way, we're gonna let some ninja from Konoha tell us what to do." Kisame said

"I'm not a ninja of konoha anymore. Tsunade kicked me out for misunderstanding and that's not a lie either"

"Heh, how are we so sure you're not planning to ambush us?" Itachi said

"You would've already been ambushed. I had your attention for quite a while; don't you think that the leaf would've already attacked?"

Once more, silence. No one knew what to say, however, they all had a grin on their faces, thinking that they would be able to use Kakashi as a sparring dummy. But they thought wrong.

"Fine, you wanna be our leader? You'll have to beat us" Hidan smiled.

"Okay, If I win, but if you lose, you know what's that gonna be" Kakashi smiled

Hidan and Deidara attack Kakashi first, swinging his scythe and throwing clay bombs. Kakashi dodged the attacks but as he escaped into the air, there was Kisame with Samehada ready to swing. Kakashi barely missed the attack, he unsheathed his katana and swung it at Kisame but he too dodged it. Kakashi was now left open as he was falling to the ground with his katana in his hand in a cutting position. Kisame spun around; Samehada connecting with Kakashi's back, sending him into the ground faster than how he was going. Kakashi seeped under the earth and appeared under Deidara. He grabbed his foot and pulled him under. Then, the earth wrapped around the others and he sent the lightning element through the earth to shock them. Then he used the star element to extract their souls. He was successful; a smile slowly crept onto his face. The members of Akatsuki bodies lay on the ground, soulless. Kakashi himself was shocked as he had no idea he could've done that. Once more, he found himself smiling. Lately he'd been smiling a lot and has no idea why. Normally things like these wouldn't make him smile but judging from what's gonna happen soon, it's best he smiles while he still can. Kakashi had the souls of the Akatsuki members floating around balloons put then a thought rushed in his head._ I wonder….. _Kakashi placed back their souls into their rightful bodies but then channeled his energy. A blue-ish light outlined him; his hair seemed to have a mind of its own. _Please make this work,_ Kakashi was about to attempt something he's never done before and he'd doubt the clerics have either. As the Akatsuki slowly got up, he shot the blue- ish energy at them. "All evil be gone and let good reign" He had no idea what he was saying but it was worth a shot. The members were engulfed by the energy, and as it subsided, Kakashi didn't know if worked or what. So he decided to test it out. Quickly, he formed a doll, have it hover in the air over a circle of fire.

"All you have to do is to save this doll from being burnt" Kakashi said, sternly. The doll began to fall, he noticed that the Akatsuki were all working together to save the doll. "Wow," He said. _Did it work or are they faking it? _By the time the doll was saved, Hidan made his way to confront Kakashi.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Hidan boomed

"Wow, it worked. Really worked!"

"What worked asshole?" Kisame spat. After he said that, he felt a burning sensation in his throat.

"I placed a spell on you in which you would have to do and speak good" Kakashi had a devious grin on his face, he couldn't help but smile as the members had a look that he'd never seen before. Hell; he doubt that anyone had ever seen those faces before. Those fragile, soulful and caring faces.

"This is going to be a fun ride with these guys" Kakashi smiled "I can't wait"

"You're right Kakashi. I can't wait" A voice said. Kakashi spun around to see who just said but no one was there. Just the darkness, nothing but. He didn't see Darius' phantom, for he hid himself in the darkness. "I guess it's my time to fun with you my dear reincarnate" Darius said as he vanished away to the realm of nightmares.

**Well, that's that for this chappy. Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**Next: **The realm of nightmares.


	2. The realm of nightmares

**Thank you Prescripto and Fantasi Liar!**

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 2:

The realm of nightmares.

Kakashi felt tired and sleepy but he dared not to sleep. Although, he saw that Akatsuki had changed due to his spell, he wasn't sure of how long it would last. But, he just couldn't resist the sleep. It crawled all over his face, wanting to take over. Kakashi gave in, he lied down on the ground sleeping.

The sky was black, the clouds were grey. There were a lot of trees but they weren't so healthy. They had absolutely no leaves, their branches were meager and they looked charred. The ground was mostly grey but has patches of white here and there. Kakashi was terrified, for the place was so scary. The clouds moved in a rapid circular motion even though there wasn't any breeze at all. He trotted the flaky ground, not having a clue where he's going.

"Hello," He heard a voice greeted. He spun around to see…

"Darius,"

"It's been a long time, right?"

"And why should you care?"

"Because I hadn't had fun with you in a while and I missed you."

"Well, I know I didn't" Kakashi mumbled below his breath.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

"Oh no," Kakashi stepped away from Darius, once he hear him say 'let's play'; he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He wheeled around to run away but Darius wouldn't lose his playmate so easily. Darius appeared right in front Kakashi, preventing him from going anywhere. "You're not leaving me," His voice wrapped around Kakashi like a snake, squeezing the life out of him. He was paralyzed, unable to even think.

"Now…" Darius' voice sounded more human now, "let's have some real fun" Kakashi dashed away from him, however, he couldn't escape Darius. No way. This was his territory, his world. Everywhere he ran to, Darius was evident. Kakashi summoned earth but nothing happened. The earth element wasn't working. "Shit," Kakashi hissed. "This is not good"

"What do you mean not good?" Darius asked "You mean great? How nice" Darius was smiling freakishly, scaring Kakashi half to death. Kakashi ran as fast as his legs could carry him but Darius was faster. He caught Kakashi's arm and threw him into the ground. He then grabbed Kakashi and once more threw him into a mountain. Kakashi had absolutely no time to recover, Darius was grabbing him and

throwing him all over the place like a rag doll. Then he stopped. He gawked at Kakashi and looked sad. "Pathetic," He hissed "I can't believe this. I want a fun fight, not a boring one" While Darius was chatting away, Kakashi got up and used the spirit element to lash him. He wailed in pain, staggered back holding the wounded area. Kakashi then shot hellfire at him, then his beloved element, lightning. As Darius thrashed around, Kakashi ran off to get away from the fallen angel. As he sprinted away, the night element latched around his leg. It yanked on his leg, causing him to crash into ground. It continued this for a while, Darius grabbed Kakashi's hair, craned his head upwards to face him.

"Kakashi Hatake, I just can't believe this at all. You're on your knees!" Darius laughed out loud, poor Kakashi felt too beaten up to say anything. Darius slammed Kakashi into the ground, and then stepped in his back. Kakashi screamed in pain, Darius was only enjoying it. The more Kakashi suffered, the more Darius was amused.

"You're no fun," His voice boomed. "I'll someone else like…" he paused for a moment "Anko," That struck Kakashi hard. Darius was walking away, Kakashi slowly got up.

"You're gonna play with me whether you want to or not" Kakashi said, anger boiling in his eyes.

"Fine, catch me if you can!" Darius disappeared into a black hole in which Kakashi later followed.

When Kakashi exited the black hole, Darius was nowhere to be found. The trees were evergreen, the ground was brown, and overall, the forest looked normal. He walked slowly along the path, looking for the bastard. As he came to a clearing, he saw Anko sitting on a rock, gazing at the sky. Her hair was let down and she had on a white dress. She turned around, and immediately, her face lit up with joy. But that only lasted for a second. Darius appeared out of the bush, smiling away. However, his hair was velvet and his eyes were auburn. _Why did he change his looks again?_

"Kakashi meet my friend, Lance" Anko smiled.

"Lance?" Kakashi felt like to hit something "Lance?"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Oh stop it, Darius. You may be able to fool Anko but you can't fool me"

"Wait what's going on?" Anko asked. Darius looked at Anko, then drew his katana. He swung it at Anko but Kakashi could've seen this coming so he pulled her out of harm's way. Darius began to chuckle, then the forest was slowly deteriorating. Without Kakashi realizing, Anko was in Darius' arms, his katana pressed on her neck. Before Kakashi could say anything, he saw the blade glide across her skin and rich crimson blood trickled down. He heard her scream and oh God, his blood instantly curdled. Her body landed on the ground and then vanished. After, Kakashi and Darius were floating in an empty void. Darius looked really angry, like he was going to explode.

"Why did you do that!" He yelled, his monstrous voice echoing mercilessly throughout the void.

"Do what?"

"Why did you wake her up?"

"What are you talking about! I did no such thing!"

"You mean you…." Darius stopped. _Just as I thought, he doesn't know what he can do yet. Perfect. _"Well, Kakashi, it was fun playing with you." Darius said as he turned his back. "You need to master those powers of yours or else you could be the one destroy the earth and not me" Darius vanished, leaving Kakashi alone in the darkness.

**Well that's that!**

**Next: **Imaginary 01: Never too late

Thanks for reading!


	3. Imaginary 01: Never too late

**Thank you Prescripto and Fantasi!**

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 3:

Imaginary 01: Never too late

Anko sprang from her slumber, terrified of her dream. _What the hell was that about?_ She looked at her clock and went back to sleep.

Kakashi was left in the darkness, still thinking on what Darius said. He completely forgot that he was still sleeping thus he zoned out, thinking about absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them he realized he wasn't in the realm anymore.

"hoo boy," He sighed."

"Finally you're awake," Hidan said "Look, I'm bored what are we gonna do? Hearing Hidan say this, strike up an idea in Kakashi.

"We'll be sparring" He answered. "I really need to get ready to face Darius"

"Okay, I really need to exercise," Deidara said sarcastically

"Let's begin" As Kakashi finished say this, Kisame charged at Kakashi. Kisame swung Samehada at Kakashi but he quickly put up an earth wall. Samehada smashed through it, immediately, Deidara threw about five clay bombs at Kakashi. Kakashi bent backwards to dodge it but there was Hidan rushing towards him with his scythe. The red blades were going to greet his face but it only got to his hair. Kakashi went on his hands and kicked Hidan and Deidara with his feet. Then he managed to get on his feet but as he did so, Itachi trapped him in a genjutsu, pinned him on a cross like structure. As the knives pierce in his abdomen, Kakashi waved his thumb and a stream of the death element attacked Itachi. Because of this, Kakashi broke free of the genjutsu. As Kakashi looked around the cave to see if anyone else was about to attack him they were all gone. He wondered where the hell they were but then the sound of lightning attacked his fragile ears. Kakuzu. He was basically in Kakashi's face with a lightning ball, Deidara was behind and his clay bombs on their way to hit Kakashi, Hidan was above, his scythe centimeters away from Kakashi's shoulder, and Samehada was closing in on his ribs.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled out of panic and immediately they stopped. Not just them, but time on a whole stopped. "Oh shit," Kakashi said as he looked at the Akatsuki members. Kakashi had no idea how to get time moving again, hell, he had no idea how to freeze time in the first place. "Ah boy what have I done now?"

"That my boy is wonderful." Darius said, appearing out of the shadows.

"How'd you find me? And why aren't you frozen like everyone else?"

"Enough chit-chat, let's get down to business" Darius said completely ignoring the question.

"Look, I'm not in any mood for playing" Kakashi said sternly

"Who said anything about playing?" Darius made a sad excuse for a chuckle

"Then what are ―"

"You're gonna learn to balance those powers and elements"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Cause, I'm the only one who can. Follow me" Kakashi followed behind Darius, something in him trusts Darius and also something tells him that he's telling the truth. They entered a black hole into a vast ghostly depleting area. The veil of thick fog cloaked the moon and some part of the forest. Kakashi stood a few metres away from Darius, his back turned. _What's up with this guy and black holes and ghostly places?_

"Let's begin," His voice echoed "First you meditate. Keep a storm less mind." Kakashi did as he was told, and surprisingly, he felt at ease.

"There was turbulence in your soul. Didn't you feel it?"

"No duh,"

"You need to create that balance between elements and power"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kakashi answered, hoping he would leave him alone.

"Then why didn't you create that balance?"

"I learned to control them didn't I?"

"Control and balance are two different things. You may have control but no balance. You see, when you have control is to prevent them from spiraling and wreaking havoc. Balance is having your elements equal to your power and not dominating your power. Because of that, every chance it gets your power will just burst out. Like what happened a while ago, you froze time. Sure it's cool but once you can't have it balance, this world is done for. That's why I'm here"

"Didn't you say you wanted to destroy the earth? Why help me? Wouldn't be easy for you?" Kakashi said "Think about it, if I destroy the earth accidentally wouldn't ―"

"I want to destroy the earth with my own hands now, I don't want my younger half who can't control his powers accidentally do that for me." Kakashi began trembling. _Younger half?_

"Younger half? What are you ―"

"Kakashi!" Darius shouted "Concentrate!"

"How can I concentrate after I just heard something about 'younger half'?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"How can I not worry about something ―"

"Like that? Are you crazy?" Darius finished, behaving like Kakashi.

"How did you know that I was gonna say that?"

"Concentrate,"

Kakashi knew that neither Darius nor he was leaving this wretched place any time soon, so he simply did what Darius told him to do. Not that he wanted to or anything, but that he knows for a fact that what Darius was talking about was true. He sat the bone littered ground, closed his eyes and wasn't thinking about anything at all. He felt uneasy at first and saw a burnt flame arising in the darkness of his closed eyes. Then he saw a burnt umber flame rising even more than the burnt flame. He began to sweat heavily, as if he dropped into a pool. The burnt umber flame was really taking over the burnt flame, leaving a tiny speck of burnt flame.

"Suppress the flame that's stronger and loosen the weak one" Darius said softly "After you do that, just keep in check with it then it come natural" Kakashi didn't reply, he was too focused in getting those flames in check. He was hearing Darius clear enough though. Slowly, the burnt flame was rising up to level with the umber flame. Within the space of a few minutes, they were balanced. Kakashi opened his eyes and sighed a relief. Not only was he able to balance, he actually felt a positive energy coming from Darius. How strange. But, Kakashi rather Darius emitting positive energy than the usual negative and evil energy that creeps the living daylights out of him.

"Grab your katana," Darius said unsheathing his. "Let's dance"

Kakashi dung inside the jacket and took out a long silver katana. The hilt was black red with scripta on it. The accursed writing that appears on Kakashi's skin. Darius ran his tongue across his teeth and glared at Kakashi with a killer intent. His legs were bent, his right arm holding the katana directly at Kakashi. Kakashi retreated, two quick galloping steps; then, when he felt a safe enough distance, lunged forward with his katana extended. Darius dipped deftly to the left of Kakashi's katana, spun around, and then came back from below with her own, clashing against Kakashi's. The two blades slid against each other until they reached a midpoint, then held. Kakashi had put all his strength into stopping Darius' katana with the pressure of his own. His arms were shaking, but he was surprised to find he could hold Darius back in his position and oh, how Darius put loads of power in that katana. At last Darius broke away and backed off. Then, Darius moved his katana, slicing the point of the sword through the air in short, whip like movements. He then snapped the blade sideways to Kakashi but then Kakashi brought his sword up and parried the blow. Darius and Kakashi were suddenly engaged in a rush of jabs and parries, making a dense clatter as they expertly fought off each other's blows. When Kakashi's blade glanced wide to the left, Darius lunged forward, but Kakashi rocked back, sweeping his katana up and around and onto is wrist. "_Touché,_" Kakashi said laughing. Why was he laughing? Why was he happy and the world was about to end? Why was he laughing when he's a part of the village he'd sworn to protect? Why was he laughing and he's not there with Anko? To protect her, make her smile. Why was he smiling? Why? Darius eased back, smiled then sheathed his katana.

"You're doing well Kakashi, I might not be able to kill you then," He chuckled

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't kill you now because I'm in my phantom form. I'll end up killing myself"  
>"But what's the difference between now and then?"<p>

"Because I'm fused with my brother's body, killing you won't harm me but…"

"But what…?"

"But in my phantom form, we're still one being"

Kakashi quivered at the thought. Darius was walking away, his back turned towards Kakashi. A dark hole was right before him; he turned his head to Kakashi and said: "One week, Kakashi. One week," With those words he vanished into the black hole and the whole realm shattered like glass.

Kakashi was standing in the thick forest, stunned. It was nighttime and the owls weren't singing this time around. How did he reach into the forest? He began to walk back to the Akatsuki, however, he was walking extremely slow. _We're still one being_. Darius' words echoed through his mind, and this sent a shiver down his spine. Then it struck him; time was back to normal! He was relieved for he knew that he had no clue how to unfreeze time. He would have to get Darius and that wouldn't be so sweet. He trotted the dirt ground, thinking deep about the end of the world. One week. One week and the whole world was going to down into deep shit. All because of him. Kakashi felt guilt rising within him and the chaos haven't even begun yet. But still, what he tell everyone when all this is over and he became victorious? How will everyone feel? At least he'll prove to Tsunade that he wasn't crazy. He chuckled at the thought and in time burst out in laughter.

"In one week's time," He sighed "One week,"


	4. Imaginary 02:Rescue me

**Thanks for all the reviews Prescripto and Fantasi! Thanks nuff!**

**Hunted **

Chapter 4:

Imaginary 02: Rescue me

_Well __I've been breaking it down for you, baby running around,_

_I can't see no love for me somebody rescue me _

_I'm the king of the town Mr. crazy creating a sound still no love for me _

_somebody rescue me,_

_just rescue me,_

_rescue me,_

_rescue me_

Skepta

'_Rescue me'_

The streets of Konoha were the usual, people chatting in the bars, getting drunk or some in the movies and the what-not. For the past few days, Gai had been knocking on Kakashi's door, disturbing a sleeping Anko. He was concerned that he hadn't seen his eternal rival in days. Naruto and Sakura were even more concerned but after a while they figured that he might be on a mission. No one really worried their asses, nobody except Anko. Since she knew what was really going on, she can't help herself but to worry. She would stand by the window sill every day, gazing out towards the forest in the faint distance hoping that one day he'll come back to her. To feel his light feathery lips on hers, to be held in that warm embrace and to feel secure in those muscular arms of his. All she yearned for was Kakashi. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kakashi went to his former training area with the Clerics looking for the 'gift' Hiroto said that would become useful to him in the end. He looked all about seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He was getting tired; walking around in circles wasn't a nice thing.

"Where is it!" He said frustrated. He leaned on a tree, and then slid down the tree bark into a sitting position. His eyes caught something round and orchid in color. He moved cautiously towards it, and then slowly took it up. However, as he took it up, a blast of light enveloped him. After the light subsided, his eyes turned a lifeless grey and he collapsed on the ground. His eyes were still open but they looked as if there wasn't any soul in them. He just lied there, on his side, motionless. After a few hours, he regained consciousness.

"Ah hell, how long was I out for?" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head and stretched. He got up but stumbled for a while. He leaned on a tree for support then dusted off himself. He began to run, ducking and jumping over obstacles. But then, he saw Darius sitting on a low tree branch. Immediately he stopped.

"Hi Kakashi," Darius said, sounding weak

"Hello," Kakashi said a little hesitant. Darius turned to face him, and my god, he looked so fragile, so broken. Kakashi was awestruck as he's never seen Darius like this before. He didn't even know Darius had a side like that. He stood up; his majestic raven black wings looked lovely in the moonlight, his skin shimmers with a soft sheen.

"Are you prepared for what's to come?" He asked

"Kind of,"

"Well, I'm going to show you something"

"Wait, why do you sound like that?"

"You're sad and depressed plus you're worrying. All those things cause me to behave the same way."

"But you never behaved like this before,"

"So you think," Behind Darius, a wave of black was enveloping everything and once it subsided, Kakashi saw flames burning out of control, the sky was now black red and screaming were running wild in the air. What the hell was happening? Kakashi looked around frantic and saw no Darius. He began to run, run like there's no tomorrow through the burning bushes. He ended up at Konoha and honestly, he crumbled to his knees. Tears began streaming from his eyes, down his cheeks. He saw the ninjas frantically trying to get people out of the way and trying to fight off all the angelic creatures with black wings. Then, he spotted Anko. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes, and so were Naruto and Gai. He turned around and saw that they couldn't him standing there, but they saw another Kakashi. He was just a phantom but the other Kakashi that they were seeing had a hole in his chest and his wings were out. Darius was in front that Kakashi, and he too, had a hole in his chest in the same spot as the Kakashi. Then, he saw himself turned to face Anko and stumbling towards her. Tsunade, Kurenai and Asuma then stood in front her. He kept walking, holding his chest. So did Darius. The hell was going on? Why was he seeing this? But then, he got rocked to his core. Everywhere went pitch black, he couldn't anything but black.

Screams.

They were blasting through the darkness like a boom box. After, the darkness vanished. He saw himself and Darius lying on the ground, motionless. Anko was crying, trying to pull away from the ninjas but couldn't. She kept calling his name but couldn't reach him. Slowly, that scene was drifting away into the faint distant darkness. All he could see was Anko crying her heart out. The scene vanished, he was back to the forest. Darius hadn't budged on bit, but Kakashi crumbled to his fours, gripping the dirt with tears.

"That's what's going to happen?" His was all weak, crumbly and tearful. Darius nodded. "Can't I do anything to change that?"

"Nothing. It was agreed upon a thousand years ago"

"Fuck," Kakashi bit his lower lip, trying not to cry any harder than he already is. Darius disappeared; Kakashi was left in the bitter darkness. Then he screamed. He held his head upwards and let everything out. He was on his knees, his back was straight. Because of this, his wings slowly unfurled out of his back. They were about twenty feet tall, one was pristine white and the other was raven black. He didn't care about anything, anything except preventing Anko from crying. It pained his heart to her like that, and knowing it's because of him why she's like that, literally it's killing him. "I need to visit her," As he said this, his whole body faded away.

Anko was by her window, looking at the moon. She longed to see Kakashi, and would give anything to see him. She sighed and then climbed into her bed and went to sleep. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Footsteps approaching. She sprang from her bed seeing a figure with wings. As it came into the moonlight, her heart leaped for joy. Kakashi. She held him tightly, he kissed her cheeks.

"I had to see you," He said

"I missed you," She noticed the outfit and slowly backed away. Even his hairstyle has changed. It was no longer gravity defying, but instead, a part of it hung over the right side of his face hiding the head band guarding his sharingan.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I'm the leader of Akatsuki now."

"What?" Anko was awestruck. "How could ―"

"I placed a spell on them, they're not evil anymore" He looked sad, like he's dying.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I need help. Rescue me Anko" He held down his head sounding teary. "Just rescue me from this fate"

"I can't. I don't know what to do"

Why was he telling her all this? Of course she couldn't help him! What was he thinking? Oh, he wasn't thinking at all! He let of her and turned his back towards her.

"In one week, the world's gonna end and I'm responsible"

"But can't you ―"

"I caused you to cry, and I ―" Kakashi broke off as he heard voices calling his name. Deidara and Hidan. Anko ran up to him, but as she held him, her hands slipped through him like water.

"Don't go!" She yelled. Then, he vanished. Everything vanished. "Kakashi!" She jumped up, holding her bed sheets. She was dreaming! She sighed a relief and then slowly lied back down. _Kakashi._

Kakashi opened his eyes, to see Deidara and Hidan gawking down at him. They had a concerned look their faces but it last long.

"What the hell are you doing with wings?" Hidan asked

"It's a long story," Kakashi replied

"Make it short," Deidara snapped "You can can't you?"

"Okay, but when we get back" They hoisted him onto his feet and then Deidara made a bird summoning. Hidan climbed on, Kakashi had already flew off, dying to test out his wings properly. They flew off into the midnight blue skies, Kakashi trying to keep his mind off everything he saw.

**Well that's that! Sorry for updating so late!**

**Next: **Chapter 5


	5. Four Days

**I'm so sorry I took so long! My net was down.  
><strong>

**Crimson Dawn **

Chapter 5:

Four Days

Kakashi left the Akatsuki sleeping back at their hideout to go practice for the fight between him and Darius. As Kakashi walked the bushy paths, he realized that the forest was quiet and lifeless. Everything was still, not even breeze blew. After getting sick of walking, Kakashi unfurled his beautiful wings and flew off into the sky. From his view, he could see the ocean in the faint distance and even Konoha. Immediately, one image rushed into his head; Anko. A smile slowly crept onto his face; he stopped and lied on his back in the air. He began to reminisce all the fun times he used to have with Anko. His wings were arched in a way so that they would block the mid-morning sun from his eyes. His hands were at the back of his head, one of his feet was bent and the other was across the bent leg. He was there for a while, enjoying the joy of flight. However, he noticed that the clouds were becoming dark, seriously dark. He quickly flew off, going back to the training area. After a few minutes, he landed in the wide open crater, created by Hiroto when he took a huge piece of the earth to crush him. As he trotted the deformed ground, he saw, stuck between two trees, a small black rose. He approached it with caution, worse he had no idea why would a single black rose be doing out in the forest. As he came closer to it, the rose shimmied a bit, then had streaks of red around it. Kakashi was bewildered as to what was happening to the rose but as soon as he backed away, the black rose turned to pristine white.

"What the fuck?" the words escaped Kakashi's lips so fast; he didn't realize he had said them. He moved towards it once more, this time he touched the petals. Instantaneously, images rushed into his head.

The sky was black with blood red streaks here and there. The forests were burning, but the fire dared not to spread to any of the villages. Shouts, screams and wails boomed through the air like thunder. Konoha was in ruins. The majestic gates were no more, the buildings were all crumbled, and the hokage's building was completely obliterated. Only one building stood untouched. And that was Kakashi's house. Everything around it was reduced to nothing but rubble but not even a scratch was on his house. Anko stared at the chaos and couldn't believe her eyes. All the dead bodies, weird flying angel-like creatures, scary skies and most of all the Akatsuki working with ninjas to stop this madness. Kakashi was awestruck as to what he was seeing. Then, he saw Darius sitting on what looked like a throne on the clouds. His dark eyes burned with the flame of evil, his silver hair was a disgusting messy. Darius was ruling the world, and no one dared to face to him. Kakashi wondered _where was I in all this distress?_ He looked all over, but saw no signs of himself. Did Darius kill him? Did he run away? Did he refuse to open the Templum Mortis and hence died because of that? No, that couldn't be. Kakashi felt heavy, and sorrowful. The world came to an end and he was nowhere to be found. He sighed and leaned on a bark of a tree when he saw a bright blinding light coming from Konoha and aiming to Darius. After the light dissipated, he saw himself standing on air with his wings out. Darius had a smile on his face as he arose from his throne. He unfurled his jet black wings and charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi came back to reality. The rose had turned back to black but it looks a bit wilted. Kakashi was shaking like a vibrating phone, terrified of what he just saw. "If that's what going to happen, how will I defeat him?"

††††††††

Tsunade was uneasy. Why is Kakashi so hard to find? Where on earth could he be? Tsunade slammed her fists on the table. She was getting frustrated; annoyed by the fact that Kakashi is nowhere to be found. It's almost as if he doesn't exist anymore. She then paced around her office, biting her nails in the process. After, she walked to the window and gazed into the horizon.

"Where the hell are you Kakashi?" She held down her head and almost cried.

She placed one of her feet on the window sill and jumped out. She dashed through the streets of Konoha and as she reached the gates, she stopped.

"Kotetsu, Izumo."

"Yes!" Both males answered.

"I'm going for a stroll,"

"Okay,"

After that, she sped off once more, jumping through the trees and as she jumped she looked for Kakashi. So far, nothing. She then saw a path of burned trees and broken trees and decided to travel along the path. She took her time and was shocked at the sight around her. The ground was destroyed; a monumental crater was engraved in the ground. Tsunade was astonished. She was lost in shock then the sounds of heavy breathing caught her ears. She walked cautiously towards it, not knowing who it was. As she peered around a tree, there he was. Training his ass off. However, she couldn't tell whether it was Kakashi or not. She came into the clearing, he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that" He pretended as if he didn't know her.

"I'm Tsunade, hokage of Konoha and you?"  
>He paused for a moment, trying to think of a name that wouldn't give him away. "Konen Hashimoto, leader of Akatsuki" He finally answered.<p>

"Konen, have you seen ―"

"I haven't seen anyone roun' here"

"You sure?"

"Are you deaf?"

Everytime Konen spoke, his voice reminded her of Kakashi. She almost hugged him but she was positive that that wasn't Kakashi. The way his hair was combed over his left eye, and the way his voice sounded cold and agitated sent an indication to her that that wasn't Kakashi. But she deduced wrong. Horribly wrong. She stood there, still gazing at him, unable to move for she had a feeling that he knew Kakashi was. Then, as she was about to say something, his wings unfurled out of his back. She was petrified because of their astounding and ethereal beauty. With one hard thrust, he flew off, leaving her in his dust.

"Wait!" She stretched a hand towards him, hoping he would come back. As she stared, he looked like a golden spot streaming across the sky. He was that elegant. His angelic traits were showing more and more with each passing day and Tsunade was the first victim of his glory. Then when he was completely gone out of her sight, her senses came back to her.

"Leader of Akatsuki?" She asked herself "Wasn't that Pein?"

As Kakashi soared through the air, he felt regret and sadness. Was she looking for him? Even if she was, what would she have done if she found him? Kakashi wouldn't want to find out for himself. As he made his way to the hideout, a strike of pain attacked his body. He almost fell out of the sky; even his vision was a bit blurry. _What's happening to me? _ He perched on a tree, trying to fathom what just happened. Where did this sudden pain come from? Then it hit him. Maybe the horrid scripta was coming back to haunt him. Plus, the world was going to end in four days maybe that contributed to the pain. As he gazed into the sky, he sighed and said "Mother give me strength" and held onto his chain around his neck.

Thank You for Reading!

Next Chapter: Two Days


	6. Two Days

Hello ! Thanks Prescripto 13 for your review !

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 6

Two Days

Anko stood by the window, with Kakashi's rose (Mr. Murasaki) in her hand. Lately, she was really bored, seeing that no one visited her and Kakashi's exiled from the village. She left the window and decided to go for a walk. She put on her tan coat, climbed down the staircase and opened the door leading to outside. The bright sunlight attacked her face viciously, causing her to squint a little. Being cooped up in that big house did nothing for her and now that she's outside, she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. However, strangely, she didn't have any urge to eat dangos. As she walked slowly down the road, Gai pounced upon her.

"Good morning!" He yelled with his 'youthful' smile.

"Get out my way Gai," She said lazily.

"I've been meaning to ask," He got a lot more serious "Where's Kakashi?"

"Ask your Hokage," She said in a dead monotone.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She snapped.

"Oh okay, okay" He put his hands in front of him as if warding her off. "But if you see Kakashi before me, tell him we have a lot of challenge to catch up on!"

Anko only smiled her farewell and continued down the street. As she walked, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Immediately, she looked up and as she saw the darkening skies, she had a terrible feeling. A cold blew, the thunder rumbled subtlety. She began to worry, and bit her nails in the process.

"Please come back to me," She whispered.

††††††

Kakashi sat on a rock, overlooking a valley. His face was strict with fear, as the world's end is nearing faster than he'd expected. As he was gazing, a cold wind blew which sent shivers down his spine. He sprang to his feet, looking upwards. The sky was darkening as if rain was going to fall. But he knew that rain wasn't going to fall anytime soon. He looked back at the valley and spotted a red rose. He made a whip from the star element and immediately reeled it inwards to him. As he grasped it in his hands, a smiled crept onto his face. He turned away from the valley and within a whisk; he vanished with the wind from the valley.

His feet touched the ground with a soft tap. There he was. Right outside the majestic gates of Konoha. A smile formed on his face, as he missed Konoha a lot. Being back here brings back a lot of good memories. But then, his eyes caught Kotetsu and Izumo on gate duty. He stepped off, going inwards the village. However, before anyone could see him, he evoked the night element to hide his presence. He couldn't bother with the Henge jutsu; he would rather to exercise elemental control. He walked merrily on the streets of Konoha, knowing that no one can detect him. As he walked, he turned down a right corner at a cross-road. Konoha was the usual before he got kicked out, busy with people everywhere. He bends another corner, and there, at the bottom of the street, was his house. And where there's his house, there's Anko. His heart skipped a beat; he was too overjoyed to think. He picked up his pace and as he was nearing his destination, Gai dashed past him. He was elated that Gai was his usual self but, also he missed beating him at their petty challenges. But that life was over. He was no longer accepted in Konoha, thus he'd have to start over. He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the person who he was yearning for. Anko. There she was, taking her own time walking down the street. A smile appeared on his face, and his beautiful wings unfurled. He took flight, and reaching her in a split second.

Anko jerked back, feeling something in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but a powerful breeze like that that just appeared out of nowhere, couldn't be normal. Kakashi dispelled the night element, and stood before her with a smile.

"Hey Anko, sorry I'm late" He said.

Anko's face was enlightened; she quickly gave him a hug. "I've missed you a lot," He embraced her; making her remember all the good times they used to have. But then, something caught her eyes. The suit he was wearing. He was in knee-length pants, a black shirt and a hooded jacket. However, the pants and the jacket had the Akatsuki design on it. She quickly let go and gasped as she stepped back.

"What are you ―"

"Don't worry about my clothes."

"Don't worry?" She snapped. "How can I not?"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you everything but can we get out of the open?"

"Ok,"

Kakashi held her hand gently, and snapped his fingers. After, an open white door was before them. They entered and ended up at the house in no time. He carried Anko in his arms up to the bedroom and placed her to lie down. Then he sat beside her. He sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I'm Akatsuki's leader now,"

"What?" She sprang into a sitting position. "How could you? How did you? How ―"

"Akatsuki does only good now. I placed a ―"

"Wait." She interrupted. "Akatsuki? The Hardcore evil's incarnates are now good?" She emphasized the last word.

"If you'd allow me to finish," He said. "Look, I placed a spell on them, I never knew it would've worked but it did."

"Okay but how did you become the leader but off all the things to do, the leader of Akatsuki? Why?"

"I became the leader because I defeated Pein and then fought with the members and they lost to me." He smiled "And I was bored. I had nothing doing"

"What happened to Hitomi and her friends?"

"They had to go back,"

"Back where?"

"It was either Akatsuki, Orochimaru or the M.N.A. And there was no way I'd go to that freak of nature or join the missing nins. So Akatsuki was the only option left" He explained, completely ignoring her question.

"Ok."

"But Kakashi ―"

"You can't call me that in front Konoha's ninjas though."

"Why not?"

"Because, Tsunade's out looking for me. Who knows what manner of things she'll do to me if she catches me."

"Ok. But what if you're wrong?"

"She was wrong first,"

"I know that but what if she realized her mistake and wants you to come back?"

"What if?" He said, standing. "Just call me Konen."

"Ok, that's a lovely name."

Kakashi walked to her side of the bed, cupped her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss. She knew what was coming next. He was leaving.

"Don't go!" She begged.

"I can't stay here long, Anko"

"But you just came!"

"Plus I have prepare for ―"

"Promise me you'll come back after all this is over" She sobbed.

"I promise."

"And just don't die" After she said those words, he was gone.

††††††

He stood, overlooking Konoha from the Kage mountain with a smile on his face. Then he took in the cool mid-evening breeze. It was refreshing, soothing and pleasant. It's the next best thing other than Anko to calm his soul. But that was going to be interrupted.

"What are you doing here?"

That voice was none other than Tsunade herself. Her face had nothing but anger and concern written all over it. "Answer me!"

"I was just visiting a friend" He answered, not turning around.

"Look, I have a feeling that you know where Kakashi is."

"Damn right you do." He said. He turned to face her. "I don't know where Kakashi is."

"Stop Lying!"

"Why don't you go look for him then? Why doesn't he come back here? Why don't you have a look of concern on face? Why don't you sound a bit saddened by the fact that he's gone? You caused him to be where he is now, isn't that so?"

"I ―"

"Since Kakashi is no longer a part of Konoha, he no longer exists"

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want Kakashi, scan your memories, you must be able to find him there." He stepped off the mountain and disappeared from her eyes for a moment, only to reappear flying away from her. Tsunade was left alone standing on the mountain and after thinking about what he said to her, a tear escaped her eyes.

"Kakashi,"

††††††

His eyes flung open and were greeted by the eternal darkness that was his only company. A smile appeared on his face, as he knew that his imprisonment soon came to an end. He stood on feet and laughed. The laughter echoed throughout the Templum, the evil was very distinct in his voice.

"Just two more days to go."

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading!<p>

Next Chapter 7: Hell on Earth.


	7. Hell On Earth

Thank you all for reading! Here's another chapter ! Thanks for the reviews, Prescripto and Fantasi!

Happy reading !

Crimson Dawn

Chapter 7:

Hell on Earth.

_Scared to death to face reality  
>No one seems to hear your hidden cries<br>you're left to face yourself alone_

_Evanescence_

'_Where will you go'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" A shout escaped his lips as the pain of the scripta was really immense. He tried to stand on his feet but his knees felt like jello.<p>

"What's wrong, K?" Hidan asked, still a bit pissed that Kakashi placed a spell on them. "Feeling pain, hn?" He chuckled.

"Listen to me." Kakashi said sternly. "Hidan, when I'm gone, you and Itachi are in control."

"Ok. But where ―"

"After I leave, you're gonna go outside the forest and wait for me at the broken trees and monumental crater okay?"

"What?" Kakuzu yelled. "What's all that shit?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, hear ya boss-man." Deidara said. Kakashi rose to his feet and limped to the exit. "Kakashi what's ―"

"It's not Kakashi but Konen."

"Ok, Konen what's happening?"

"The End of the world" The men were shocked. They watched in total astonishment as Kakashi walked through the exit. Slowly, the scripta was coming back onto his skin, and he knew what he had to do. It spread so far from his sole to his arms. His back burned with pain, for his wings were aching to come out and feel the earth's air. Once he exited the cave, they exploded out of his back. With one hard thrust, Kakashi was flying in the air. He was flying rather slowly, for, in truth and in fact, he was scared. He was afraid to face Darius, he was afraid to free him, he was afraid of reality itself. As he was flying, he noticed something on the dorsal part of his left and right hands. Arrows. Kakashi deduced that maybe those arrows on his skin were leading him to where Darius was kept prisoner. The arrow-head on his left hand pointed to the north so he continued flying northwards. After a while, though, the arrow moved from the dorsal to his palm pointing downwards to his wrist.

"What?" He said in confusion. "Am I supposed to go backwards or…" he looked down on the ground, "downwards?" Kakashi descended to the ground looking at his part as if it were a watch. He looked all around his surroundings, for it's the first time he's been to this part of the forest. Kakashi slowly trotted the ground; he couldn't see the sky for the trees have all blocked it. The path was wide and the trees were arched over it. The path was lined with black roses and this creeps him put. As he walked he got an eerie feeling about the forest. He had feeling that something was not right about the forest and he was right. Frighteningly right. Behind the front row of trees, were people. They weren't ordinary people but souls. Souls that were chained down. As he passed, they all looked at him with some sort of hope burning in their eyes.

"Save us," One female said. He quickly sped up his pace almost into running.

"Serva placent animae" Immediately Kakashi stopped to look who said that. It wasn't the first time he was hearing that sentence with that very same male's voice. He looked all about him but all he saw were the souls beckoning to him. He moved off again but this time his eyes caught Hitomi. A smile was on his face as he ran to her.

"Hitomi!" He shouted.

"Kakashi?" She said stunned. "You're here."

"This is a strange part of the forest. Is this ―"

"This is Mortis."

Kakashi's face was stricken with shock. He thought Mortis was in another dimension; hell he thought Mortis _was_ another dimension. He didn't believe that it would be in the forest! No wonder he's never been here before!

"Mortis, is in the forest?"

"Because the Templum Mortis is nearby."

"How near?" Kakashi asked nervously.

Hitomi tapped her feet. "Right below us"

Kakashi was taken aback. He then looked at his palm and noticed that the arrow-head was pointing to his wrist which meant that it was telling him to go downwards. He was trembling all over, fear engulfed him completely. "Hitomi I ―" Suddenly, the ground opened up to reveal steps. It was winding, and looked eternal.

"Be careful." Was all she said. "You shouldn't delay his arrival any longer."

"O-okay" he stammered. He climbed down the winding steps in the darkness alone. He was hearing sounds indescribable, thus he began to run. As he sped downwards, he felt immense heat attack his skin. He bent a corner and stumbled. Parts of the step were broken off and the rest were crumbling. "Oh shit," he stepped backwards and bumped into the wall causing loose rocks to fall. He dashed forwards, unfurled his wings and flew towards the other staircase. He placed his hands in front of him to brace for the impact. It wasn't easy flying in a cramped winding space. He got to his feet and continued his dreaded journey. The further he went, the hotter the place became. "Where the hell am I going?" He said. After a few moments, the staircase came to an end. He sighed a relief as he was sick of walking the steps. In the faint distance, he saw a building. A massive golden temple. Its silver doors had golden intricate ornate designs on the ends and none in the middle. However, Kakashi was terrified. The path leading to the Temple was narrow and the rocks were very loose. On either sides were fire blazing and below the fire was lava. Boiling hot lava. He knew if he fell into that, he's done for. He slowly walked towards it, the scripta had stopped aching, but now it's like a tattoo on his skin. As he walked, he felt such a great pulling force in which he couldn't escape. _What's happening to me?_ Kakashi's legs were moving quite fast, as he has no control over his body at all. He was going closer towards the Temple; an evil aura was being emitted from it. If he could stop and wait for a while, he would. But, he couldn't. As he walked, the path was slowly breaking apart. This caused him to run towards the Temple, run towards a curse that haunted his family for generations.

His feet finally came to a screeching halt. The doors were taller than they looked from afar. He was oblivious as to what to do, but then it all came rushing in his head. His sigh was heavy and deep, knowing what was about to come. He made one step forwards, being extremely close to the majestic doors. As he made hand seal after hand seal, he noticed that the ground in front him was being cleared. At the last hand seal, that area of the ground had turned ethereal silver. He slammed his palm on it, as if he was doing his summoning jutsu. A bolt of lightning shock upwards and then divided into two bolts. They lit up the golden ornate designs, and in the blink of an eye, the doors swung open. Inside was dark, and silent. At first, he wondered if Darius was actually in there but then he heard flapping and rustling of wings. A barrage of winged creatures spewed out, immediately going upwards as they exited the Templum Mortis. Kakashi couldn't the atmosphere of the Temple. It was so evil, so cruel and so guile, he just couldn't believe it. But then, he felt something else coming. He could feel it. As it approached he knew who it was. He stood proudly before Kakashi, looking down on him for he was keeping afloat in the air thanks to his black wings.

"Darius?" Kakash was stunned.

"Live and in the flesh," Darius chuckled. Kakashi was paralyzed. Darius' dark eyes were piercing and deadly. The negative energy being emitted by him was petrifying. Ultimately, he crumbled to his knees due to this energy._ I can't fight him. No way. _

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Darius said as he drew his katana. "Frozen with fear, hn?" Darius raised his katana and was about to swing it at Kakashi's head. The blade was coming down fast and Kakashi still hadn't moved. As it was about to slice him in half, a red scythe blocked the blow. Hidan, Deidara and Itachi had followed Kakashi. Itachi hauled Kakashi out of the way, while Hidan tried to stop the blow. As soon as Itachi dragged Kakashi far enough, Hidan took two galloping steps backwards. He was panting for that attack was too powerful.

"What's wrong with you Kakashi!" Itachi shouted.

"It's not Kakashi." Deidara corrected. "It's Konen"

"Whatever. But still, that guy with the wings, just his energy had me frozen for a while."

"I know."

"We're all doomed." Kakashi said, fear cracking in his voice.

"You can defeat him," Deidara said with a smile.

"Defeat? Him?" Kakashi rose to his feet. "Impossible,"

"But you're the only one who can face him."

"Guys!" Hidan yelled. All three turned around. "Move!" Hidan saw that the area was caving in.

"Shit," The men sprinted down the path, dodging cracks and loose rocks. Kakashi took a glance around and saw Darius with a grin on his face, and waving to him. It terrified him, knowing that he's going to have to face him. Because no one else can. They made their way to the winding staircase and saw that the steps were falling off bit by bit. Only one thing Kakashi's mind could thing off. Blow this place. He placed his hands above his head, palms facing upwards. He used the star element and a pillar of neon green light shot from his palms straight upwards towards the sky.

"Deidara!" He called.

"Eh?"

"Make a bird now and meet outside!" Kakashi unfurled his wings and flew off leaving the men. Deidara quickly made the bird, the men climbed on with lightning speed. They flew upwards and out, Itachi and Hidan blocking the rocks that would've crushed them on their way. When they reached the top, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The skies were a mourning black with streaks of blood red here and there. The creatures he saw, flood the skies with terror, and Darius? Where was he? Kakashi spun around, not seeing him, was really concerned. _Did he go after Anko? Did he try to blend in as a human?_ Kakashi honestly did not know what to think.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" the men asked in unison.

"The guy with the black wings that almost killed me."

"Dunno,"

"Shit!" Something struck him. Kakashi turned around, and made a hard thrust. Konoha! It's the nearest village and he was positive that Darius was going to 'visit' Anko again. He was tearing through the air, his hair was completely lying down for the speed he was going with had the air bracing against his hair. In no time he reached Konoha, he was awestruck. The gates were no more, and some of the houses were ruined and destroyed. He stopped feeling hurt and torn apart. Konoha was almost nothing. As he was about to step off, his eyes caught a figure standing in what was once the gateway.

"Darius," he spat.

"Hi, Kakashi" He waved. "Ready to play?" His eyes had nothing but a spark of evil and once more, fear enveloped him. He knew he had to face Darius, he had no choice. Remembering what his father used to say and a grin appeared on his face. He got back his strength and courage and stepped towards Darius. He turned to face Itachi, Deidara and Hidan.

"Get the others and go to Konoha." He grinned. "I got a game to play"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Next Chapter: Hell on Earth 2: Destiny's call.


	8. Hell on Earth 2: Destiny's call

Thank you Prescripto and Fantasi!

Crimson Dawn

Chapter 8:

Hell on Earth 2: Destiny's call.

Anko walked slowly through the large clusters of people, wondering why everyone is so worried about today. Then she found out. There was a woman, dressed in colourful robes and loaded with jewellery, standing on top of a cement block, shouting something, Anko couldn't hear it that well. She went closer and then she heard.

"Today is the end of the world!" the woman yelled. "We're all going to die if we don't get the silver-haired angel!" After hearing this, Anko slowly slipped away from the crowd. She walked hurriedly down the road to Ichiraku ramen and sat. She was thinking about what the woman was saying. But then she was taken out of her deep thoughts.

"Aren't you ordering Anko-chan?" the ramen stand girl ― Ayame asked.

"Oh yeah." She answered. "Just give me the ordinary"

"Coming right up." She left Anko sitting there and within a short while, she was back with her meal. Anko took a few sips of the soup and a mouthful of noodles. _We're all going to die if we don't get the silver haired angel. _She paused for a moment. _Silver haired angel._ She rose to her feet and stormed outwards. As she exited, what she saw terrified her. The skies were black with blood red and things flying all over the place. She heard a scream and turned around. There was an angelic creature, standing in the middle of the road, strangling a ninja to death. But then before she could act, there were simultaneous explosions. When she turned back around, the gates were nothing but rubble. A few houses were even demolished at that side of village also. People were even running like crazy. Anko only stood and gazed into the direction they were running from. She saw, standing in the newly destroyed gateway was someone resembling Kakashi. But then she saw wings. Black wings. She knows for a fact that Kakashi doesn't have black wings. Hell, Kakashi doesn't have wings at all. Or so she thought. As she was about to return home, she met Darius' piercing gaze, her body felt petrified. He smirked then turned back around. She exhaled as if holding her breath for hours. "What was that?"

...

"Hello." Kakashi called. "What's so interesting behind you?"

"Anko." He said in a deadly monotone.

Kakashi stiffened. Anko was out in the open like that? He ran towards Darius almost passing him when he held Kakashi's wings and threw him backwards. "Where are you going?"

"Why would you care?" he snapped.

"You and I are having a conversation. You're _not_ going anywhere."

"What?" Kakashi exploded. "You can't tell me whether or ―"

"Kakashi." Darius completely cut him off. "There's something you must know."

"Know what?"

"Your true destiny."

...

"Teams Gai, Kurenai, I want you to investigate the cause of that explosion. Team Asuma and Team Kakashi. Come with me." Tsunade instructed. The ninjas bowed their heads in obeisance, and then Team Gai and Team Kurenai whisked themselves away unnoticeably. Tsunade walked hastily down the hallways with Teams Asuma and Kakashi closely behind her.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto called. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll soon see."

As they exited the Hokage building, Neji appeared to Tsunade. His face was crawling with disbelief and astonishment.

"Hokage-sama." He began. "The cause of the explosion is undetermined however," He made a gulp. "We're being invaded."

"By?"

"Humans who seem to have wings and unusual powers."

"What?" Naruto exploded. "Humans with wings?" He seemed a bit distant.

"Wha ―" Sakura was interrupted.

"There are no such things as humans with wings." Naruto said more seriously. "Aren't those fallen angels or demons?"

No one said anything. Silence engulfed them all.

"I mean, if you look at it," Naruto continued. "You even said that they have unusual powers."

"Neji." Tsunade said.

"Hai,"

"Go back to your assignment. Ward them off as much as possible"

"Hai!" He said as he poofed away.

"As for us, we need to get moving."

"My true destiny?" Kakashi asked bewildered. Because he's new to all these things about angels and the whatnot, he's willing to learn anything he can. Even if it's from Darius. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen." Darius was grave and as he took steps towards Kakashi, something was giving off from him. It got Kakashi frozen, unable to move his body. "But, before I could do that," Darius was drawing his katana. "I'll put you out of this misery." He swung the katana at Kakashi who arched backwards to dodge the blow. As he flipped onto his feet, there was Darius with a ball made of the spirit element, a few inches away from his face. He ducked onto one leg, for he knew if the spirit ball had ever caught him, he was done for. Kakashi's leg swept out in a wide graceful art, connecting with Darius' ankles, throwing him off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Darius found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as the tiny pebbles from the earth dug painfully into his back. The tunnel vision that threatened to take away his sight, cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs. With the amount of force Kakashi had built up in that kick, it shattered the ground as if an earthquake occurred. Darius rose to his feet quickly and as he got up, Kakashi swung a roundhouse punch. Darius was forced to bend backwards, as he felt knuckles swish past his nose. However, he used it as an opportunity. Since his back was arched, he went onto his hands, and then kicked out at Kakashi. The blow barely missed, but his guard was down. He slammed his fist into Kakashi's shoulder, causing Kakashi to stagger backwards. Then, Darius lunged after Kakashi, with a spirit ball surging around in the middle of his palm. Kakashi didn't have any chance to react, at all, and before he knew it, the ball connected with his chest. Then, he felt empty. Like a shell.

"Like hell I'd tell you what you're truly here for." Darius hissed. He pulled his hand out of Kakashi's chest and walked away from him into Konoha.

Kakashi stood there unable to move. Blood was gushing out of his wound like a loose water tap. Even his lovely dark blue eyes were now a cloudy and soulless silver. Then he felt his body weakening faster and faster. His vision blurred and ultimately, he collapsed onto his knees and fell on his face. There he lay, lifeless. A few minutes passed and Hidan along with the rest of the Akatsuki members arrived at the front gate. They were in utter shock as the sight before them was unimaginable. But one thing ran in all their minds. Where the hell is Kakashi? They trotted the dirt track towards the village when Deidara's eyes caught a frame on the ground. He rushed towards it, and as he came closer, he knew who it was.

Kakashi.

Deidara held him up and listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. He then checked if he was breathing. Nothing. He turned to face the others, looking pale. "He's dead guys,"

"It's obvious from the amount of the blood where he was laying." Itachi said in a matter-of-factly.

"Damn you Itachi." Deidara snapped.

"But if he's dead," Hidan began, "who's going to stop that guy?"

"Appearantly," Kakuzu began, "it looks as if no one can."

...

While Anko was retreating to home, she felt uneasiness in her chest. She knew nothing was wrong with her, so why is she feeling this? She stopped to think. Nothing came to her. After a few moments, she shrugged it off and continued to walk.

...

The ninjas reached the library. Everyone had a look of disbelief as they couldn't believe it.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura began. "Why are we at a library?" Tsunade didn't answer. Instead, she marched on into the building. As she entered, the librarian had a smirk on her face. However, something about that librarian seemed too familiar.

"What brings you here Tsunade-sama?" She smiled.

"Where's the…do you have any books about Angels?"

"Oh, it just so happens that I have one right here." She handed the book to Tsunade.

"Thank you." Tsunade replied. The white haired librarian laughed, and stretched out her left hand.

"Take good care of it." She said.

"I will."

"Oh and one more thing, _he's _the hint of silver." The librarian turned her back and for some strange reason, Tsunade felt as if she knew her from somewhere else. But she just couldn't pick it up. After they had left, the librarian's face was fading away, as if her flesh was melting off. After a while, a different woman stood as the librarian. "What just happened?" the librarian shook her head, and as she did so, her blond curls jiggled.

Outside, Naruto was being his usual self. His mind was wondering about why they just exited the library.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "What's this all about?"

"The end of the world." No one said anything more. They followed Tsunade to a small hunt like structure. All there was to the room was a table. The windows were small and rectangular. She quickly flung the book on the table and opened it.

The first page was a picture of an angel, whose spiked silver hair hid his face. One of his wings was black and the other, white. All over his skin, except his face, had strange rune like markings. On his shin was a long dragon that ended on his ankle. Below the picture said: _The angel that will bring death and destruction, peace and harmony. _Tsunade skipped the pages, and once again saw pictures. One page was that of two silver haired men that looked awfully lot like Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said aloud. Then his eyes caught the caption. _Darius and Darien. The only twins to have walked the streets of Cloud City in Heaven._ The other picture on the other page had one of the twins but his wings were outstretched, jet black. Below the picture was this caption: _Darius after his fall from heaven. _No one said anything, Tsunade skipped once more. This time, there were no pictures, strictly writing.

"I'll read," Her voice was domineering and strict. "Three thousand years ago, a pair of twins was born in heaven. They were identical in appearance but not in personality. They were the complete opposite. As the years went on, Darien, the older by one minute, was showing great purity. However, Darius was emitting nothing but envy, evil and deceit. They were the most powerful in all Heaven but then all that went to waste. Darius and Darien were kicked out of heaven. Darius fell in love with a mortal and thus yearned for her. But then, he saw a mortal man receive her love that he never would get. He loathed and despised the mortal man, thus planned to get rid of him. Because of that hatred build up, Darius had evil coursing through his veins. Heaven couldn't manage having Lucifer and Darius in heaven. As for Darien, he was kicked out by unknown means, thus causing the Great Fall of Heaven to begin. Other angels, who decided to follow Darius and Lucifer, were also thrown out." She paused. "Darius decided to rule over the mortals. He enslaved them, and even killed some of them just for fun. As for Darien, after the Fall, he was nowhere to be found. The killing of the humans and the earth, being turned to waste, needed divine intervention. God chose four humans with exceptional ability to stop him; Kairi, Keisuke, Hiroto and Hitomi. They did an excellent job on sealing away Darius but a curse was placed on Hitomi by Darius. One thousand years later, her descendant was to free him, but in turn kill him and save the earth. And that descendant was to be Hitomi's reincarnate. However, it was predicted by the oracle, that something would go wrong, something affecting who is supposed to free Darius." Tsunade stopped. "Hitomi's reincarnate?" She abruptly tapped her chin. "Why does that name sounds so familiar?"

"Tsunade-sama," Asuma said "Could Hitomi be Kakashi's mother?" He looked down at the book. "After all, his mother's name was Hitomi."

"No way. Hitomi was a woman who didn't believe in these things and she died. But who could it be to free him?" No one was thinking that Kakashi could be the one. They even forgot about him! Choji turned the page and once more there was a picture. _The Oracle. _She was tall with tall black hair which stopped at her butt. Her eyes were a cloudy grey, but overall she was beautiful. On the other page were writings in italics:

_The skies that were normal_ _begin to darken._ _Forgotten by all,_ _except the one._ _Soothe me with water,_ _burn all wickedness with fire. Within the Templum Mortis_ _earth is strong,_ _while the wind will whisper to me._ _Everything will end at the strike of lightning._ _He will return to save the one,_ _which is to save the all._

_Raised from the depths,_ _He will be free._ _There's nowhere on the earth one could flee,__But…Awaken from slumber, a hint of silver,__the only hope that mankind should__not surrender. _

"Okay, then," Ino said. "That's kind of strange."

"Awaken from slumber? A hint of silver?" Naruto asked scratching his blond hair. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"In ancient times, the oracles spoke in parables. So one must have a good understanding of what's happening or ―" Asuma said.

"A good analysis," Shikamaru said.

"The 'hint of silver' is a male." Tsunade said.

"How'd you know that?"

"The librarian."

"What?"

"Right before we left, she said 'he's the hint of silver'."

"But, he who?"

"Tsunade is there a family tree in this book?"

"We'd have to check."

"We still don't know anything!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "All we know is that someone is to free Darius. We don't know him, where he's from, nothing!" Naruto grabbed the book and frantically skipped the pages. Then, he saw something that caught his eyes. He took up the book and began to read aloud.

"The one to free Darius will have his markings all over his skin, unbelievable power and shall be called Konen." Naruto looked puzzled. "Konen?"

"Naruto, please continue," Tsunade instructed.

"Konen has a destiny that will gravely impact mankind. Most people think that his destiny is just to free Darius, but it's much, much worse than that. He has to ―"

"Has to what?" Everyone was eager to know.

"That's it. The page was torn." Naruto said. "There's nothing more but pictures."

...

Deidara slung Kakashi over his shoulder and walked steadily through the trees, hiding from the creatures. He was straining, for, Kakashi was dead and the weight was unbearable. "Wait guys." He said. "Let's rest a while first."

"Fine." Itachi hissed. "It's not like we have anything to look forward to now." As he looked up in the sky, he saw the clouds looking like a throne. And sitting on the throne was Darius. Itachi could see like a smile on his face, and he gulped. Never had he felt such an evil aura emitting from one being. Ever.

Deidara laid Kakashi down on the ground, everyone's eyes turned to look at him. His skin was pale, more like chalk. His lips were redder than the usual, his hair, wild.

"I wonder what happened." Hidan said. "How he died, that is."

Suddenly, there was a gleam giving off from his body. His fingers twitched repeatedly, and the men leaned over to see what was really happening. Even the scripta on his skin was bright, looked like a neatly done tattoo. Then, his majestic wings unfurled in a whoosh. They were bigger and longer than before, the white wing shone like the moon; the black wing was so black it seemed to have a slight green tint to it. The men were shocked as he looked ethereal, so serene, so much like a god. He rose, shaking his head as if he was lost as to where he was.

"Boss man?" Deidara said with uncertainty.

"Yeah, am I ―"

"You were dead. But now you've come back alive to stop that maniac." Kisame said. "Now get to work."

"I should be saying that." Kakashi smiled, but he felt odd. He didn't feel like a human being anymore. He felt more like, more like something that's not of this earth. He felt light weight, he felt free and not like a heavy burden weighing on him. He felt like an angel.

"In case you don't know," Hidan began, "Darius is sitting on a throne of clouds."

"Okay." Kakashi stood, his hands balled into a fist and around them was a white aura. Then, they heard shouts, screams and wails booming through the air like thunder.

"We have to act fast." Kakashi said. He dashed through the bushes, the Akatsuki right behind. He then snapped his fingers and immediately, a door appeared right before them. They dashed through, and within a second were right in Konoha.

Anko walked hastily through the panicking crowd, trying to get home and hope it's all a terrible nightmare. As she walked, she was knocked backwards, causing her to fall on her butt. When she was about to get up, a dark shadow was cast over her. She looked up and saw a creature, not known to this world, gawking at her. A scream escaped her lips as the creature raised its hand to slash her. Unable to move, Anko felt fear, coursing through her. The hand was only a few metres away, when she heard a clang. She looked up and saw Akatsuki, completely surrounding her and Kakashi, with his katana, blocked the attack.

"Sorry I'm late hun," He smiled at her. She was speechless; all she could do was smile. Kakashi's katana burst in flames; he raised it, and slashed the creature. He then turned and took up Anko and bolted away from the mess. They turned down a corner, and there was the house, unscratched.

"Hidan, Itachi." Kakashi called. "Go find Tsunade."

"Okay," The men disappeared soundlessly.

He then turned to the others. "You," He sounded a bit more relaxed, "go assist any ninjas possible."

"Hear you, boss man." Deidara answered. He made a clay bird; the others climbed on and disappeared into the sky. Soon after, Kakashi and Anko reached home. He put her gently on the door step, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It was deep and passionate, Anko did not want to let go.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere." He said, his dark eyes filled with worry.

"O-okay" she stammered. He turned to walk away, when she grabbed his arm. "I'll be waiting for you."

He smiled, walked to the gate. He performed a series of hand seals and ultimately, slammed his palms into the ground. A barrier surrounded the house, completely transparent. He smiled as he saw her walked into the house and disappeared behind the ornate door. "I love you, Anko." He looked up at the sky and saw Darius, a far off, sitting on a throne of clouds. He sighed, and with a thrust he flew off into the air.

...

Tsunade and the others were awestruck. They couldn't believe that they were so close, and yet so far. "Team Asuma, and Team Kakashi." She began, "you're coming with me to the battlefield." The ninjas simply bowed, and as they exited the structure, there was another explosion. They looked in that direction, and saw a chunk off the hokage building falling to the ground. Afterwards, the building crumbled completely.

"Team Asuma assist team Kurenai." She then turned to Naruto. "You guys assist Team Gai. Now get going."

"Hai!" The ninjas disappeared onto the roofs, Tsunade dashing to Kakashi's house, to check upon Anko. Because of all this, she just remembered about her. She dashed through the crowds, and onto the roofs. As she neared his house, astonishment struck her. Kakashi's house was the only house in pristine condition. Why? She neared it, but then as she was about the land in the yard, she hit something solid. She rose to her feet, and placed a hand in the air. "A barrier?" Tsunade was confused. "Who could've placed a barrier here and why only Kakashi's house?" She formed fists and struck the barrier with all her might, nothing. "Damn. I just hope Anko's alright." She left, and headed to the heat of the war.

...

Kakashi saw that Konoha was rendered to nothing, but what really was on his mind was what Darius said. Your true destiny. He never thought of a true destiny. All he thought was that he was there to free Darius then kill him before he dies. Then, something arose in Kakashi's mind. He was to free Darien from Darius also. How could he have forgotten that! He placed his palm in his face, shaking it, to and fro. "What am I really here for?" He asked himself as he flew towards the throne. Kakashi could see Darius, so he decided to attack from a distance. He evoked the star element, and shot it at him. It looked like a ray of blinding light aiming for Darius. Darius saw the oncoming attack, and rose to his feet. He dodged the attack, and flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi stopped in mid-air, and whipped out his katana. Darius came down with such a force on him, that, even though he blocked the attack, he was pushed backwards.

"One thing," Kakashi said, "what_ is_ my true destiny?"

"It's for you to find out." Darius answered in a deadly monotone. "If everything you wanted to know, someone just simply told you, where would the fun and the jaw dropping revelation be?" He chuckled. "You should thank me."

"For what?" Kakashi asked. "For killing me?"

"I killed your mortal part." Darius was intent. "That dreaded thing was such a burden." That was why he felt like that! The moment he came back alive, he felt better, much better. No wonder why Hiroto wanted to kill him so much when he was training. "But why you never told me this?"

"Because, I wanted you to think that you're dead and give up hope completely."

"Never gonna happen."

"But it did happen." Darius' lips broke into a smile. "The moment you saw me, didn't you give up? Didn't you have doubt? Didn't you ―"

"That's because I've never felt anything like this before" Kakashi held his head down. "I never knew about any of this before. For twenty-six years, I thought I was normal like everybody else. So when your aura came gushing in my face, I was…paralyzed"

"You must kill me and bring peace to this wretched world, that's a head start." Darius swung his katana in an arc, sending a crescent gleam of black towards Kakashi. He ducked deftly to the right to dodge the blow. Then, Darius came raging at him, swinging his katana like a madman. Kakashi could see the goodness in depth of his iris. He could see that Darien was there. But how would he split the two? He's never done anything like that, hell; he never thought something like that could be done.

"What would happen if I die and don't kill you?" Kakashi asked, trying to get time to figure out how to split Darien from Darius.

"It's a no brainer, really." Darius looked a bit disappointed. "Seriously, Kakashi?"

"What?" He snapped. "Can't I ask a question?" Then, Kakashi remembered his training. Star is pure, it heals and extracts, was what Hiroto told him.

"If I can get close enough to him then I may be able to split them." He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nah." As Kakashi looked at Darius he noticed that something was odd about him. He was just standing there, in mid-air, not attacking him. Why? And plus, his eyes seemed to be looking for something. But what? Suddenly, Kakashi saw him sheathed his katana. He didn't inquire about it, for he was thinking about how he could distract Darius. Darius was slowly descending onto the ground, leaving Kakashi in the air. Where's he going? Kakashi turned to look and saw that Darius was heading in the direction of his house. Without thinking, fire formed around his fists, and he aimed it at Darius. As the fallen angel dodged, Kakashi evoked his favourite element. Lightning. It turned into a whip, and latched around Darius. Then he used the other hand to evoke star. When Darius saw this, he knew what was going to happen. He tried earnestly to break free but of no avail. Kakashi reeled him inwards and pressed his hand on his chest. In that instant, Darius was still there but Kakashi saw something catapult to the ground. He threw Darius away like a piece of rubbish, and flew down to the figure lying on the ground.

"Oh shit," Kakashi said as he leaned down to look at the body. He lifts it up and dragged it to the corner of the road. Then, he heard a loud shout. Darius was furious. He flew at Kakashi with unbelievable speed, drawing his katana in the same breath. Kakashi ducked out of the way going upwards, but Darius caught his foot. He slammed Kakashi into the ground, and then, he punched him sending him further into the ground. A shout escaped Kakashi's lips, as the pain was intense. Darius was relentless, as he was punching at Kakashi like there's no end. But lucky for Kakashi, he put up a barrier and fast. Kakashi disappeared into the earth and appeared at the surface. He wiped his mouth as blood trickled down his face. He glanced around and saw that the body was still there. But the strangest thing was where everyone was? Has Tsunade evacuated everyone? He was knocked out of his thoughts by Darius. Literally. A punch crashed into his face, sending him crashing through at least three houses. He managed to stagger to his feet and stand in the rubble. He saw Darius' eyes, they were blazing with anger.

"You wanna know your destiny?" He barked. He grabbed Kakashi's shirt and hauled him to his face. "You're the one who's going to destroy the earth. You're the one who's gonna make everything go up in flames!" Darius threw him down onto the rubble. "And you call me the bad guy." Kakashi was awestruck. He couldn't move or do anything. Darius turned his back to Kakashi and was about to fly off.

"I'm not going to destroy anything!"

Darius turned around and smiled. "Oh? So you think."

"So I know." He rose to his feet, confidence burned in his eyes. "I will kill you."

"Sure you will," Darius said, "you can avoid all this if you join me ―"

"Never!" Kakashi snapped.

"You will." Darius vanished, leaving Kakashi in the rubble.

A whirlwind appeared in the middle of the street. Slowly, a figure was being formed. Large bare feet appeared then black shorts, a bare chest, jet black wings and finally, a face. A face that was hard, ruthless and beautiful. He walked up towards the house, but then he felt the barrier.

"He's smart." Darius smiled. "Anko!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, called her name continuously. Finally she answered. He hid his wings as she came towards him. Without even realizing she was out of the barrier.

"I missed you." He said as he hugged her.

"But you weren't gone that long."

"You're right." He smiled. "Kakashi wasn't gone long."

She gasped and pulled away from him. His wings came out and as she tried to escape, he held her firmly. "You're coming with me." He took off, Anko firm in his grip. Her body tensed, not used to flying so high. The sight below was awful. The buildings were obliterated, the ninjas were all fighting angelic creatures, and she even saw a few Akatsuki helping out too.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm surprised that you're not squirming." He said, totally ignoring her question.

"I asked a question,"

"Outside the village."

She said nothing more. All she hoped for was Kakashi. She wanted to cuddle with him, to hear his voice, everything. But because of his heritage and family curse, that may take a while.

"Darien! Darien!" Kakashi shook the body but got no response. "Damn it!" Kakashi got miserable as he didn't know what to do with the body. But then, the body began to glow a foggy colour and that was when his eyes opened. "Kakashi?" Darien said faintly.

"Yes,"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Kakashi saw Darien eyes closed then, he slowly faded away. Kakashi looked on in horror, as the body was no more. He stood, and walked towards Konoha's entrance. He had an odd feeling that something was amiss. His eyes looked upwards, and saw in the distance ahead, black wings. He knew that was Darius but he held something. But what? Kakashi couldn't see it properly. Kakashi followed him, all the way to the outskirts of Konoha. He saw Darius land somewhere, and proceeded with caution. As his feet touched the ground, he heard a voice yell.

"Hey boss man!"

Kakashi turned and saw that it was Deidara. He, Kakuzu and Kisame were all bunched up with a group of Konoha nins. But not just any, Team Gai and Team Kurenai. A smile came onto his face as a wave of nostalgia hit him. But then, all that happiness was erased.

"Hello Kakashi. Mortals," Darius said, "look what I got."

"You bastard," Kurenai hissed. "How could you?"

"Be quiet pathetic mortal," Darius said, "this is between me and him." Darius pointed to Kakashi.

"Let her go," Kakashi said.

"Under this condition, you ―"

"Let her go!" Kakashi interrupted Darius to make his point clear. He was burning with anger, fire alive in his eyes. "Didn't I make myself clear?" Kakashi sounded a bit evil, but ferocious. "Let. Anko. Go." Darius was awestruck as to what was happening. Kakashi was changing. Changing into something. Something disastrous.

"No." Darius' voice was firm. Kakashi snarled, and released a shout into the sky. Fire came from his mouth as he shouted, launching into the sky. The clouds parted and then went into a spiral around the fire. The colour changed from black to a sickening orange. After he had stopped, his eyes were red. A dangerous and lethal red. The forest around them, caught on fire, blazing mercilessly, Everyone had fear erupt in them, as what they saw was unbelievable.

"I said to let her go!" his voice was bass and evil, guile. A gush of wind blew at Darius almost blowing him away. Kakashi was standing in the midst of the burning forest, his red eyes gleamed. "You won't let her go?" He said.

"I don't wanna." Darius said.

"Don't make me take her by force."

"You want her? Come and get her."

Kakashi's hands were balled in a fist, fire surging around them. "Ignis Diviné," Kakashi said. Everything behind him erupted in fire, like a mountain of orange, yellow, red. The fire wrapped around him, as he took a step forward. Kakashi looked like a demon, a demon from the pits of hell.

"Darius," He spat. "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Next chapter: Kakashi vs. Darius


	9. Kakashi vs Darius

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Crimson Dawn

Chapter 9:

Kakashi vs. Darius

When Darius heard what Kakashi said, he was so frightened, he felt paralyzed. As for Anko, she couldn't fathom what was happening to Kakashi. She knew it was him, but he was like a demon in her eyes now. Kakashi charged at Darius, divine fire was blazing all around his arm. He shot the fire at Darius; he moved away from it fast enough as the fire barely missed his flesh. Kakashi evoked the death element, and shot it at Darius. He dodged it, went into the forest instead. The whole area was reduced to nothing. The forestry was gone, and nothing was left but the bare ground. Then, something snapped in Kakashi. He was like a complete demon. There was even a black, evil aura coming from his body.

_"Unbelievable." Deidara said._

_ "I have never seen such immense power before." Hidan said with awe. "It's like he's a god." _

_Kakashi bolted to Darius, and within the space of a split second was grabbing Darius' throat. Kakashi's eyes were no longer kind and caring, they were vile and devastating. His grip on Darius was suffocating, and quickly, he let go of Anko. She slowly crawled away from the fight, fearing Kakashi too much. She crouched at the base of a tree, watching the two immortals. She never felt so much fear in her life, and to make it worse, it was Kakashi who caused her to be this fearful. Darius evoked the wind element, and it propelled Kakashi a few metres, breaking trees along the way. He snarled and stomped the earth causing it so cave inwards. Darius had to unfurl his wings not be caught in the cave-in. As he looked on, Kakashi disappeared from his sight. He looked upwards, downwards, backwards and in front him, no Kakashi. _

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "Right here." Kakashi replied from behind. When Darius was about to turn to look, Kakashi punched him so hard, his jaw was dislocated. He plummeted to the ground at such a rate that even Darius was stunned. Kakashi's eyes had a spark of evil in them, which terrified him. Darius evoked snow to cushion the fall which it did. As he got back onto his feet, a punch attacked his face that sent him flying into a nearby thicket. _

_ "That boy is a monster." Darius coughed. "A monster incarnated from hell." He rolled onto his side as he saw a blue fire ball raging towards him. Poor Darius is now in a position to only defend. He knows that if he harms Kakashi, it'll be tantamount to him harming himself. Then, he spotted Anko leaning on a tree. He smirked as a thought surged through his mind. With Kakashi hot on his tail, he sprinted towards her. Anko saw him coming, she got up and dashed away but he was faster. He grabbed her coat collar and dragged her back to him. Darius then placed both hands on her shoulders as she tried to escape. A bright pale coloured light shone, Kakashi stopped as the light was next to blinding. Darius disappeared, leaving Anko standing with her eyes wide. Kakashi got enraged. He knew what just happened and he was determined to rip Darius from her._

_ "How could you?" Kakashi spoke. _

_ "This way I can kill you and not die." Darius said, through Anko. Kakashi snarled and took steps towards Darius who was in Anko's body. With each step, the earth quivered under his feet, a dark aura emitting from his body, his hair moved as if it had a mind of its own. "You don't want me to come for her." He said. "You really don't." _

_Darius chuckled loudly. "Really? You would really hurt your precious fiancée?"_

_ "No, but I would hurt you." Kakashi was already in his face, the star element blazing around his fist. He plunged his hand into Anko's chest and Darius rocketed out from her back. Anko collapsed into Kakashi's hand; he disappeared from Darius' sight. _

_ "Why is he like this?" Darius pondered. "Something's not right."_ _Kakashi flew slowly into the air, Anko held close to his chest. Anger was boiling in him, as the sight of Konoha and what Darius did pissed him off and grieved his heart. After a few minutes, he landed on his roof. Anko was soundly asleep in his arms; he entered the house and laid her upon the bed. "Sleep well my love," he whispered in her ear and vanished. He soared over Konoha and shook his head in disappointment. As he passed the gate, he saw a faint object in the distance. He flew some more, noticing that it was Darius. He stopped mid-way, balling his fists._

_ "Let's settle this once and for all." Darius said._

_ "With pleasure." Kakashi said. A dark energy came from Darius' hands, and slowly made his way to Kakashi. Kakashi evoked the spirit element, ready to fire it at Darius. But then something strange happened. Kakashi's power suddenly blast out of control. The energy was spiralling wildly; it was even driving Kakashi insane. He fell to the ground, twisting and thrashing around. Poor Kakashi, he couldn't fathom what he was feeling. Was it supposed to be good or bad? He was able to get on his knees, but the power was still out of control. Then, pillars of fire shot up out of the ground, into the air as Kakashi looked on with horror. _

_ "Yep," Darius descended to Kakashi. "And that's how the world's gonna get destroyed. The earth was not designed to withstand against such amount of power." _

_ "Why are you telling me this?" Kakashi groaned from the agonizing pain. "Isn't it that you want to see the earth destroyed?"_

_ "Yeah but by my hands." Darius shrugged. "Plus, I can't kill you now because I'll end up dying also." He eyed Kakashi viciously. "Such a drag,"_

_ "You're telling me?" Kakashi regained his strength and thus was rising to his feet. Darius knew what was coming next. He immediately had his favourite element, death, surging around him. Kakashi smirked, and had the spirit element around him also. He could see the fear in Darius' eyes but, Kakashi was determined to kill Darius, no matter what. Darius formed balls of death and shot them at Kakashi, each which Kakashi dodged. When Kakashi reached close enough to Darius, he formed a spirit whip and latched it around Darius. Then, he evoked the hellfire element and sent it down the whip and burned Darius. He shouted in pain, for that element was far beyond any normal heat. Darius managed to evoke ice and sent needles of ice towards Kakashi. It caught the Copy Nin and pushed him away a couple of metres. Kakashi quickly plucked out the ice needle, and before he could react, Darius used the earth's strength to punch Kakashi. He barely dodged it; the punch caught him in his torso. He grunted but then twisted on his hands and as he got onto his feet, grabbed a chunk of earth and threw it at Darius. He smashed it, but after the rocks fragments and dust cleared, Kakashi smacked him with spirit and after he shocked him with lightning. After he was finished, Darius was badly burned. Kakashi then turned his attention to the blazing pillars of fire and tried to stop it. _

_ "Fire, under my command, you must extinguish." He said. Slowly the fires were simmering down but at the rate at which they were going, it looked as if they weren't going to die down anytime soon. He heard Darius let out a thunderous roar, and saw him flying towards him. _

_ "Shit," then an idea flashed into Kakashi's mind. He placed a hand in the pillar of fire and then pointed another hand at Darius. Then he transferred the fire from the pillar through his body and then out through his palm. Darius didn't see this coming was thus got burned, badly burned. He crashed into the ground, his jet black wings charred into a dirty mud-brown. He staggered to his feet, but then collapsed onto his knees. As Kakashi ran towards him with the wind element, he vanished._

_ "Weak bastard." Kakashi hissed. He then evoked water and ice, aimed it at the pillars. After a while, one pillar was extinguished, an innumerable amount to go. _

_ "Why the fuck did this have to happen to me?" He cursed. _

_**That's that! Next: Chapter 10.**_


	10. Will of fire

**Thanks to Prescripto 13 and Fantasi Liar! **

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 10:

Will of fire

Anko woke up due to the amount of explosions and shouting and screaming she heard echoing through the air. She walked to the window and saw something that shocked her. For once, Konoha and Akatsuki are working together in peace. But from the looks of it, the konoha ninjas don't trust the Akatsuki any at all. She placed her hand on her jaw, and sighed deeply. All she wanted was for this madness to be over and for Kakashi to come back to her. How many weeks has it been since she and Kakashi has walked hand-in-hand together? How long has it been since he kissed her without any rush? How long has it been? She groaned and placed her head on the window sill. She began to cry, for all this was just too much. She felt as if her life was crumbling.

However, she stopped when she felt the earth rumbling violently. _Is this an earthquake?_ She quickly ran down the steps going outside but not outside of the barrier. She covered her mouth in horror as she saw what was happening. All over the place, pillars of fire blaze mercilessly extending from the ground to the sky. She staggered backwards as the sight was horrible. Even ninjas were being into the pillars of fire by the Daraku Tenshi. Sure, she has been in wars and battles before but this was just too much. She dashed back into the house but, there was a part of her that really wanted to fight those creatures. Of course she could fight them but if Kakashi found out, he'd kill her. She felt useless but then she remembered that could sleep all she wanted and no one would ever bother her. But then another part of her wanted to help rid her village from those horrid creatures and plus, the house is dead boring. She then made up her mind. She dashed into the house and put on her tan trench coat. She then loaded up with kunai and shurikens and scrolls. She stormed out the door and out the barrier.

As she reached out on the streets, she summoned a snake, and rode on its head. While the snake was raging through the streets, she performed continuous fire balls, which burned the horrid creatures. However, she never watched her back. One sneaked upon her and knocked her to the ground. She quickly bounced up on her feet, drawing a kunai. This Daraku Tenshi was different from the other ones; this one was more human and less angelic. She examined it, and noticed that this Tenshi had no wings. She stepped backwards, it stepped forwards as if it had no idea what it was doing.

"W ―why are you here?" she stammered to the creature.

"To kill…." Its voice was coarse and gravelly.

"To kill what?"

"To kill…Kakashi,"

"So all of this is over _one _guy?"

"To kill…" Anko jumped back once more, and then she ran. The creature was chasing her, but apparently, she was faster. She ducked into a dark alley, and sprinted towards the exit. She couldn't believe it, everything was just to kill Kakashi. She shook her head as a smile appeared on her face.

"He surely got himself into deep shit this time." She reached onto the road, and noticed that the area was completely deserted. She scanned the area, not a sign of an alive being. Hell, not even dead bodies were there. She walked slowly down the street, looking at what was once one of the busiest areas in Konoha. "Such a dramatic change." She said as she looked at a now devastated book store. Another explosion was heard, she turned her head so fast, only to see a Daraku Tenshi heading in her direction. She sucked in a huge amount of air, drew out two kunai and took her defensive stance. "Come on bitch," she hissed. As the creature was coming closer, a beam of what seemed to be light knocked the creature out of the air and far away from her.

"What was that?" she said as her eyes followed the streak of light. She turned to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Anko." Immediately, she knew who it was. She gulped, knowing that she was about to get some serious scolding.

"Hey Kakashi," she smiled nervously. He had a stern look on his face, and Anko knew that he was pissed.

"I didn't mean to come out of the barrier, I was ―" she was unable to finish her sentence as Kakashi grabbed her and hugged her.

"Just don't do anything _too _reckless." He whispered into her ear.

"If I was being reckless, I wouldn't be standing right here." She smiled. Kakashi only shook his head as a smile crept onto his face. Kakashi moved off, and as he reached a distance, he turned and said, "Aren't you coming?" She ran towards him, and the two dashed towards the heat of the battle. The two ninjas were awestruck as to what Konoha was reduced to. Sure they both knew that Konoha was destroyed but they didn't think that it was to this extent. Most of the houses were gone, even the Hokage building was obliterated. Konoha looked like a hundred year old ruin, the only thing that was still intact was the Hokage Mountain, and Anko had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. They continued, finally meeting up with some of the ninjas.

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was bored."

"And what are _you _doing here?" she spoke like referring to Kakashi was poison.

"Helping…out" Kakashi said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Thanks but don't need your help, we've got everything under control."

"Heh, well you could've fooled me." He smiled. "'cause from the looks of it, it seems like the creatures are winning."

"Nobody asked you who's winning or not!"

"Okay, I was just saying," he waved his hand in front his body as if warding her off. "Sheesh," Anko only stared at the two, as she knew that Kakashi was enjoying it. She decided to wipe her face, and as she did so, Kakashi disappeared.

"Watch out, Lee!" Gai bellowed to his student. Lee managed to duck to the side from a blow to the chest. Teams Gai and Asuma were in a pinch, as the ratio of ninjas to Daraku Tenshi is way out of proportion.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked her sensei. "We possibly can't win against them now."

"Where's your will of fire, Ino?" Asuma said. "We have to continue fighting!" Asuma charged at the creatures when suddenly, a bolt of lightning electrocuted all of the Daraku Tenshi. "What in heaven's name was that?" Asuma was shocked. All the ninjas' eyes shot upwards to see what created that lightning bolt.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted them like he'd always. "I'm leader of the Akatsuki, Konen Hashimoto and whether you like it or not, I'll be taking over from here."

"How dare you to be commanding us like that!" Lee spoke up. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Okay, fine if you want Konoha to be obliterated, I'll just sit back, relax, and watch the festivities before me." He slowly descended onto the ground. "But unfortunately, I'm not wicked enough to let that happen." He ran past Asuma and Gai, and then evoked earth to push them backwards.

"Your work is done now." Kakashi said without turning around to face them. The earth covered them, and then transported them inside the village.

**Thanks for reading! That's that! Next:** Chapter 11: In The End.


	11. In the End

**Crimson Dawn**

Chapter 11: In the End.

_White flames blaze on a pillar of skin, _

_Charred black and stripped so thin,_

_As he comes close to his death,_

_All he could say was sayonara._

_ -NightmareD-Technolife._

"That bastard!" Choji yelled with anger. "How could he do that?"

"Don't worry about that now," Gai reassured. "Let's get back to work." The two teams started for the gates, slashing the monsters and reducing them to ashes as they headed along. After a few minutes, their group collided with Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi.

"It seems that everyone is here." That voice was none other than Tsunade herself. "But we aren't out of the woods yet." She pointed to the skies, and everyone could see in the faint distance, a swarm of Daraku Tenshi heading their way. "Let's go before they reach the village." She led the way, everyone else followed. Anko was at the back, worried about Kakashi. They made their way on the outskirts of the village, Hinata tracking where the Daraku Tenshi's direction.

Kakashi raced through the forest, trying to find Darius as quickly as possible. _Where could he have gone?_ Kakashi took a break to collect his thoughts. "If I was Darius, where would I go?" Then it hit him. A grin appeared onto his face as he dashed off. For minutes he raced effortlessly through the forest, going back to Mortis. He dashed through a thicket and there he was. Waiting for Kakashi.

"Took you long enough." Darius chuckled.

"Big talk for someone for who ran away." Kakashi smiled.

"Shut up." Darius darted off, running away from Kakashi, or so Kakashi thought. Kakashi was a few metres away from him, trying not to lose sight of Darius. _What's he up to now? _Kakashi kept his cool until they exited from the forest. Kakashi's feet came to a halt as he almost skidded and fell off the cliff.

"Shit," he said, as he looked over. "Why did you take me here?"

"Because I'm going to kill and dump your body into the sea and make the fishes devour your corpse." Darius said bluntly.

"Pfft. You sure it isn't the other way around?" Kakashi smirked. "Wait, if you kill me, won't you die also?" But then, he remembered the vision. He was supposed to combust into a pillar of white flames. Now that was disturbing. "Blaze," Kakashi said. Instantaneously, both the fire and hellfire elements were blazing mercilessly around him. He charged at Darius, and then he shot it at Darius. He dodged, but as he ducked, Kakashi evoked earth, which propelled Darius towards Kakashi. However, he quickly evoked wind which transported him out of the earth trap. Darius then evoked spirit to wrap it around Kakashi. After which, lightning electrocuted the Copy Nin. He collapsed on his knees, panting for air. Being hit by his favourite element wasn't nice at all.

Darius lifted his hands into the air, and a spiral of black twirled around his hand. "Black Moon." Almost immediately, the entire area was engulfed in darkness. Kakashi got onto his feet, but he couldn't see. "Earth, guide my footsteps," but even with earth, he still couldn't see. "Shit!"

"This, my boy," Darius began, "is my favourite spell." He took a few steps towards Kakashi. "I call it Black Moon. It's a spell in which you can't see anything, not even with earth." Kakashi's eyes opened with shock. Black Moon. Hiroto had warned him about it. But how was he able to defeat Darius if he can't see? Suddenly, he heard running. Thunderous running. Kakashi took his defensive stance, bracing for the impact. But after a while, he heard nothing. He couldn't even sense Darius' presence anymore. Suddenly, he felt a punch in his stomach, catapulting him metres away. Darius didn't wait for him to recover, he tapped the ground, and the earth elevated Kakashi into the air. Then, a cloud of mist, formed around Kakashi, then they turned into sharp needles. Darius lowered his hand to Kakashi, and then the mist needles attacked Kakashi. He grunted in pain, and Darius released the earth trap. Kakashi thought it was over, but he was wrong. Darius grabbed his hair, and grinned.

"You see Kakashi, I'm the victor." Darius smiled. Kakashi smirked. Kakashi placed his hand on Darius' shoulder. "What are you doing that for?"

"You'll soon see." Kakashi grinned. Darius throw him away, but it was too late. Kakashi was draining Darius' power. The black energy was flowing into Kakashi's body, and poor Darius was getting weaker and weaker.

"I have something up ahead." Hinata said.

"What's it?" Naruto asked.

"Two people fighting but there's a lot of dark energy present."

"I bet that's where the creatures are coming from." Tsunade said. The ninjas sped off, reaching Kakashi and Darius within a couple of minutes. A gasp escaped Anko's lips, as she saw who was there.

"You!" Naruto yelled. This caught Kakashi's attention, causing him to stop draining Darius' power.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to stop you." Tsunade said sternly.

"Stop me?" Kakashi placed a hand on his chest. "You should stop him." He pointed behind him but saw no Darius. He looked forwards and saw Darius with a huge death ball, aiming for the ninjas. "No!" Within the space of a mille-second, Kakashi was in front of the ninjas with an energy shield put up.

"Stay behind me okay ―" As he said this, something was thrust into his chest. Blood escaped his lips, and the energy shield disappeared. The death ball Darius evoked crashed into the ground, thus causing the earth to rot away, Darius almost falling into the sea. Slowly, a huge hole was being formed in Darius' chest.

"Why?" Kakashi uttered. Anko was shocked as what just happened before her eyes was unimaginable. Then suddenly, Kakashi caught ablaze. The white flames blazed all over him, and not before long, Darius was caught ablaze also. Kakashi thrashed about as the heat was way beyond hell's fire. He looked at the ninjas and saw that Anko was crying. He now knew that he broke his promise, and that she'll never see him again. His flesh was charred into black, his bones were breaking apart. His fingers were crumbling; the only thing that was not damaged was his ring. He looked towards Anko and one word escaped his lips, "_Sayonara."_ He collapsed onto the ground, and that was when it happened. He combusted. The fire stretched as far as the heavens, and after everything, only ashes were left. Anko crumbled onto her knees, still awestruck. A subtle wind blew; the ashes were blown down into the sea.

"That was easy." Asuma said.

"Look guys," Kurenai said as she pointed to the skies. The sky was coming back to its original blue state; all the creatures were slowly fading away back into oblivion. A sigh escaped the ninjas lips, all except for Anko. She was still awestruck, to see her beloved combust right in front of her eyes. Her limbs were weakening, and she was trembling so much, one could literally hear it. Kurenai looked with concern at Anko put only placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find Kakashi." Anko still hasn't moved. She only stared at where he was last standing. Everyone gathered around her, concern showing on all their faces.

"Now that's killing two birds with one stone." Lee said.

"Let's get back to Konoha; we still got a lot of work to do." Tsunade said. Her eyes caught Anko and then she asked, "What's wrong Anko?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." The tears ran down her cheeks as she rose to her feet. She then dashed away from them, into the thick forest.

**Next chapter: Epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue

**Crimson Dawn**

Epilogue

Anko stood at her window, looking out into the horizon. Snow has been pummeling the earth in forms of little white marshmallows, the events of yesterday still playing in her mind. She moved towards her closet, and took out her coat. Then, she headed down the steps and out through the door. Nobody asked her where she was going, hell, she doubted if anyone noticed her. Because of the re-building, not much people are out on the streets or those who are out on the streets won't give a damn about anyone. As she made her way through the village, she noticed that Konoha resembled a ghost town. Snow covering everywhere, but mostly, tents was where the houses were. She sighed, thankful that her house was still standing. Thanks to Kakashi. She reached the exit, she quickly sprang into the trees, shoving her hand into her pocket and taking out a white rose. She held it close to her chest, knowing that Kakashi loves white roses. As she trotted through the bushes, she looked all about, wondering how Kakashi stayed out here and kept his mind sane. She slowed her pace, looking at a destroyed part of the earth. Then she remembered when she had that awful dream that she died in front of Kakashi. But now it's the other way around. Kakashi got killed before her eyes and she couldn't do anything to save him. And it was Naruto who did it too. Oh God, if the poor boy found out that he killed his own sensei, he'd be shattered. She hastens her footsteps once again, darted through the murky forest.

"How could you die?" She said as she sobbed. "Why did you leave me alone?" Soon, she came through the thicket and back to the horrid place. She walked to the edge, and peered over. _That's a nasty drop,_ she thought. Her eyes lingered on the blue sea, knowing that his ashes were probably half way around the world or at the bottom of the sea by now. Tears streamed speedily from her eyes and down her cheeks, she kneeled at the edge and stretched her with rose outwards. Her fingers slowly opened, the rose fell to sea. It floated on a few metres, and then stopped. Even though the sea waters were rough, it laid stationery on the water's top. "I love you." Was what escaped her lips. She rose to her feet and slowly headed back to Konoha.

That's that! Sequel: From the Ashes!


End file.
